


Asphyxiation

by For Fucks Sake Shirogane (Mellowcreep)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Stomache Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowcreep/pseuds/For%20Fucks%20Sake%20Shirogane
Summary: The results of Lance being unable to keep it in his pants.





	Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise bitch, bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. 2018 was rough as shit and I didn't write nearly as much as I wanted to, pretty much posted nothing. I'll remedy that this year tho! Funny enough, this is a fic I wrote for the Xeno Zine last year. I have tons that im working on, including working on another zine fic from last year, a zine fic i just finished but can't post yet, and a metric fuckton of Hunk/Rolo fics bc I will burn with my one-man ship. Thank you for being patient!

Where was he?

The room was dark, dimly lit by lights seemingly embedded in the walls. They let off a soft purple glow, barely enough that he could make out shapes. A door, something like a desk, a chair, and a pile of...pelts? They weren’t from any creatures he knew or had seen, but it was all his brain was providing him

Lance grunted, moving to rub his eyes if only to lessen the blur of his vision and stopped cold. His wrists were bound behind him, cuffs keeping them together in a less-than-comfortable arrangement. His arms and shoulders felt stiff beyond belief, and he had to let his body relax to ease the tension on his neck. What the fuck? What was going on?  
He couldn’t remember much; all he could recall was flying with Nyma, her saying she wanted to show him something, then...nothing. Nothing until now, curled up on his side and bound in a foreign room. Where the hell was Voltron? Where the hell was _he?_ Was he going to be killed? Sold like some slave? Thrown into battle?

The thought sent ice pouring through his veins, and his heart began to hammer wildly in his chest. All he could think of was Shiro, how the Galra had messed him up with their gladiator battles and experiments. He’d lost an arm and part of his sanity in a year; Lance had no clue how long they’d wanna keep him around and what they’d do.

Lost in a spiral of wretched fantasies, he almost missed the soft _whoosh_ of a door opening across from him. The heavy footsteps, however, were picked up on almost immediately, as was the smell. It was something that almost seemed familiar but far stronger than anything he was used too. Smokey and earthy, it flooded his senses and clogged his mind as they came closer with calculated steps, almost like some lion stalking its prey.

The alien--the Galra, he assumed--paced around the bed, and Lance was having none of it. Having someone prowl around right behind him while he was in handcuffs wasn’t something he ever wanted, and especially not out here in space. He hadn’t even gotten a glimpse of the creature, didn’t know how big his captor was or what they looked like. He couldn’t start flinging taunts and trying to get info if he didn’t even know who he’d be speaking to.

Above all else, the smell was fogging up his head and making him lightheaded. Every time Lance shifted to sit up, tried to brace himself on his shoulder or elbow, the intoxicating smell knocked him right over and the world would spin. It left him disoriented, staring at the light emanating from the walls and sitting in silence, choosing to listen while he tried to will his pulse to slow, wished hopelessly for his body temperature to drop from its feverish state.

The footfalls were definitely heavy, and their breathing was deep. A big Galra, probably as big as Sendak, maybe even bigger. Not good. He was fast, not strong; any fight that would be done with brute strength meant he was as good as fucked against this guy. The footsteps stalked towards the bed and stopped just short, leaving him with nothing but the low hum of energy--quintessence? Did quintessence have a _sound?_ \--and the static in his mind from the heady scent.

“Well well well,” The low voice rumbled from behind him, “those renegades seemed to have brought me a treat: the paladin of the blue lion.” Lance couldn’t help but shiver at the mocking tone of voice, chiding him for his current position. From where he was now, stripped of everything but his flightsuit, he seemed like nothing more than a regular pilot. Here, he was no paladin; he was a captive.

“In the flesh.” Lance barked out, voice raspy and forced. He tried to wriggle upright again as he spoke, moving slower in an attempt to keep a clear head. “Who are you and why am I in your room?”

Instead of an answer, Lance grimaced at the low chuckle he received in response. He breathed shallowly through his mouth, hyper-aware of how much stronger the smell was now that this alien had come closer. Lance groaned, finally rolling over to rest on his back supported by his elbows. Now he was able to actually get a look at the alien even with the low light.

“I am Commander Prorok, and you are my...prisoner, so to speak.” The Galra--Prorok--rumbled with a toothy grin, stopping his pacing at the foot of the bed. Lance glared down at him, lips pursed as he watched his captor remove his armor until he was left in a similar bodysuit as his own. The scent only grew stronger, and Lance leaned further back to try and lessen its effect. He kept his head turned towards the wall and continued to give Prorok a side glare.

“Alright, well ya got me. What do you want from me? And what the hell is that smell?” The Galra seemed to pause as he registered Lance’s words. He grinned, all sharp teeth and predatory, and Lance could feel himself physically recoil just from the look. He hated the way his eyes glinted as they scanned over his body, how it felt like he was some exhibit in a fucking zoo.

He watched as Prorok cocked his head slightly, gaze going past Lance for a moment as he seemed to focus on something else entirely. All at once he was startled out of his curiosity with a deep bellow of a laugh, body shifting as Prorok climbed onto the bed, slowly crawling over until his hulking frame towered over him. Lance swallowed hard.

“My apologies, it’s been ages since I was around a prisoner who was not...familiar with our scent.” Prorok purred, one clawed hand moving to unclasp his bodysuit. Our scent? Lance blinked, racking his brain for an answer and coming up with a vague memory of why it seemed to ring bells in his mind.

The castle ship, the rooms dimly lit like now, him barely conscious. That smell, it had been there too, lingering in the air beneath the lingering stench of an explosion and sweat. And in that room had been Sendak, yet another Galra. He’d been so out of it in that moment that he’d hardly even noticed then, but now it was stronger and he was overly aware of just how it was messing with him, just how strong and overwhelming it was. 

“So all Galra just smell bad?” He quipped finally, coming out of his small trance to give Prorok a stubborn glare. He tried to keep himself composed, to not let himself shrink back as the Galra loomed over him, but his mind felt hazy, skin too hot, and this guy was honestly a bit menacing. Prorok paused, looking down at Lance with a wicked grin before barking out a laugh. He exhaled slowly, moving a hand onto his prisoner’s hip and squeezing firmly.

“With all due respect _paladin_ ,” his voice gained a slight snarl as he dragged his claws over the flightsuit, feeling the fabric tear beneath them, “I don’t think you honestly believe that. In fact, you seem quite okay with me and my scent.” They both stared down at the tears in his clothes, Lance’s eyes showing fear while Prorok’s twinkled with lust. The paladin felt his stuttering breathing pick up, pulse thrumming wildly as he glared at the Galra.

“Bullshit, you don’t know me.” He snapped, baring his teeth as Prorok’s claws dragged down his leg. They slowly curved over the top of his thigh, stopping right before his crotch. With one claw, Prorok gently tugged at the ripped bodysuit, feeling it give and tear even further. Lance could hear his drumming heart as he watched the Galra slowly tear his suit open over his crotch, revealing his half hard cock.

“Ah, but I _am_ familiar with the signs of arousal.” He purred, moving his hand up to cup Lance’s erection in his hand. The sudden contact had his body jerking, hips pushing forward against the firm touch despite his mind protesting. He knew he shouldn’t want this at all, but his mind felt cloudy and that damn smell was making him so relaxed, making his skin so fucking hot. Lance panted softly, biting his lips as he looked away. 

“Th-that doesn’t mean anyth-thing.” It was a struggle to get the words out with how the Galra teased him. Claws dragged lightly up his shaft from his balls, tracing slowly up to the head with teasing strokes. Lance could hardly keep his hips from jumping in anticipation, breathing growing labored as pleasure began to swirl in his stomach. Prorok was grinning ear to ear, pleased with just how quickly the paladin was falling apart despite his bluff.

Choosing not to argue further, Prorok left the hole over his prisoner’s cock alone to tend to his own clothing. He practically tore the zipper open, groaning softly as he freed his erection. It twitched heavily, standing fully hard and hanging just inches above Lance’s body. 

Lance had, to his best ability, avoided looking at the Galra’s crotch, trying not to let those urges win him over completely. However, he couldn’t ignore his curiosity any longer, and once he looked he was unable to tear his eyes away. Thick and veined, it took barely a shift of Prorok’s hips to have his cock laying against Lance’s lower stomach, leaking precum that put off the same dizzying smell as the rest of him. Lance whimpered softly, shoulders jerking as he struggled with the cuffs once again while his eyes followed the heavy throb of Prorok’s dick.

“Enjoying the view?” The teasing tone of voice was enough to shove Lance from his fantasies even if he completely missed what had been said. He didn’t need to hear; Prorok rocked his hips forward, grinding his cock against Lance’s stomach and smearing precum up his torn bodysuit.   
Lance was helpless to do anything but moan softly, eyes lidded as the Galra rocked against him. He felt his own cock swelling until he was panting and whining at the slow grinding, more than desperate for more. He couldn’t even find a retort to throw back, mouth feeling too dry and body aching with the need to be filled. There was a belated panic in the back of his mind as he realized that’s exactly what would happen, but the spike in adrenaline only fed into his arousal as Prorok slowly drew his hips back.

“Don’t worry paladin, I’ll make sure that you enjoy yourself while I breed you.” He promised in a teasing sort of purr. Lance forced out a growl of sorts as he watched Prorok spread his thighs wide, exposing his twitching hole. His legs quivered and his hips jumped towards his touches, eyes glued to the Galra’s cock as he moved it to press right against his ass. His hips rutted forward slightly, and the slick head shifted down between his cheeks. Lance inhaled hard, bottom lip quivering in fear and anticipation while Prorok let out an easy laugh.

“So eager for me…” He growled, leaning into Lance’s body and pinning him to the bed with his weight. Prorok let out a low snarl as the head of his cock began to spread the paladin open, feeling his tight hole clench around his cock as he slowly sank in. Lance was ramrod stiff, although the tremble in his thighs gave him away completely. His teeth dug into his bottom lip and he let out a pathetic whine as he was filled.

Lance’s breathing was labored as he tried and failed to keep himself from moaning. His legs shook, laying limp on either side of Prorok’s hips as he began fucking him. The thrusts were deep and powerful, making his whole body jerk with each stroke. He could feel the Galra’s eyes on him, on his flushed face and the exposed skin of his neck. A soft whimper escaped Lance as he felt claws sink into his thighs, moving to press them to his chest.

Bent like this, he could see the obvious bulge in his stomach that formed every time Prorok’s cock filled him. Lance’s voice cracked on a shocked moaned, unable to look away. In the back of his mind he was aware of how horrified he should’ve felt; he knew that he should be in some sort of pain, and he should probably be screaming or thrashing. Instead he stared with a numb sense of awe at the spot, whining softly every time the bulge grew again.

“What a good little breeding whore.” Prorok crooned into the paladin’s ear, teeth grazing the shell of his ear. Lance felt his hips jerk forward at the sudden contact, a strangled cry coming from parted lips as his cock throbbed. It was leaking precum all over his stomach, leaving smears on the torn fabric of his bodysuit every time Prorok thrust into him. God, he was so close already and he had barely been touched. Just...used.

The whines and moans crescendoed as Prorok picked up the pace. He could feel how the Galra’s chest rumbled, something between a purr and a snarl vibrating through them both. His cock kept rubbing right against his prostate with each thrust, and being bent in half had the smooth fur or Prorok’s chest rubbing against his cock whenever he moved. Lance felt so overly sensitive that he was shaking and jerking with every touch he received, and he couldn’t hold back the moans despite his best efforts. 

He couldn’t find words, wasn’t sure if his tongue would work even if his mind wasn’t a hazy mess. Lance attempted to babble something only to have the words fucked from his lips and melt away on his lips. Lips that Prorok quickly began to lick and nip at, leaving teasing bites across his lower lip as his thrusts began to slow. Prorok growled low in his throat, claws digging deep into the tawny skin of Lance’s thighs as his cock pulsed heavily inside of him.

It took a minute for Lance’s scent-addled mind to register that the Galra was cumming in him, but it was instantly recognized when he himself fell over the edge. The third burst of cum within his hole was enough, the thick warm seed sending one final shock of pleasure racing up his spine as Lance’s eyes fluttered shut. With a wheezing moan, voice raw from being fucked, his cock twitched against his stomach as it spurted cum across his chest.

He let himself be rocked by Prorok’s last few thrusts, lying boneless in his grasp as he was filled with cum to the point that the bulge in his stomach grew slightly around the Galra’s cock. Lance stared blankly between his spread legs at the cum that leaked out slowly around his cock, waiting to feel him pull out only to feel a slight twitch inside of him. Chuckling, Prorok leaned back into the paladin’s body, bringing one hand up to grab at the top half of his ruined suit.

“Did you think I would be done with just one round?” He whispered, grinning into the crook of Lance’s neck. His claws raked over the shoulder of his suit before he took the torn fabric into his hand, tearing it away from his sweaty skin. Lance moaned softly, eyes shifting to watch himself being undressed as his own body began to respond to the Galra’s smell once again. Prorok chuckled, tugging at the bodysuit more until it was a heap of scraps on the floor.

He felt Prorok pull out, felt himself being moved to lay on his stomach. Cum shifted around inside of him, and it was quick to leak down his inner thighs onto the soft blankets beneath him. Lance let out a weak moan, doing his best to adjust onto his knees only to have hands squeezing his hips firmly from behind him. The smell of arousal from behind him and the press of Prorok’s cock to his ass was enough to scatter any thoughts that may have slowly been forming. Lance let his shoulders sag with a moan as the Galra pushed into him again with far less resistance, mouth to the paladin’s shoulder as he growled.

“You’re my prisoner, and I’m gonna make good use of you.”


End file.
